Reflections
by purpleTEMPTATiONxx
Summary: last night before L/P and baby skip town. girls night, filled with private reflections. N/H, P/J and B/L somedays, I suppose. and ratings confuse me..R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yeah, so I wasn't happy with the way I wrote my first story. Leyton just didn't do it for me, and when I went back to reread what I'd posted I felt really hypocritical, having spent to much time hating Mark for what he did with OTH and the couples situation. So, I kindasorta rewrote _someday_, in a way. With a scene. Set sometime after season 6, and before 7 I suppose. Enjoy? :]**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything One Tree Hill related. Just toying with ideas because I don't have a summer job, that's all. **

**

* * *

**

"Do you ever think about could've happened if we chose a different path?" Haley can't help but wonder out loud as she plops herself down on her couch, a spoonful of Ben and Jerry's Half Baked shoved into her mouth just afterwards. It's a random question, but seemed somewhat appropriate for her to pose. The night is winding down, and soon, their last girl's night will be over. No one else calls it that, but she knows. Peyton is leaving. Her and Lucas, and little Sawyer. God, that little girl is so cute.

Anyways, they've decided that Tree Hill has run its course on their lives, and that it's time to move on. _Move on from what?_ She'd wondered when she first heard the news. It seemed to her they were running more than anything else, but it wasn't her place to say, so Haley had kept her mouth shut. _I meddle too much anyways_, she'd reasoned with herself.

"Ha, that's funny. Lucas asked me that, too, one day. Maybe you guys have been best friends for _too _long." Brooke smirks as Haley sends a throw pillow flying her way. _Everyday_, she thinks to herself, answering Haley's question but knowing that she'll never tell. Because telling would inevitably get Haley to ask what she thinks, or hopes, to be different. And the answer to that isn't something she's sure she'll ever want to share.

"I feel like writing." Blunt, random, and out of nowhere, but that's Peyton.

"Eh? Like husband, like wife? Does it even work like that?" jokes Haley, as she taps into the crack Brooke took at her just moments before.

"Shut up. I'm serious. I feel like writing something right now. Come on, let's do it. Write something, anything on a piece of paper. A secret, a story, hell even write the goddamn alphabet if you feel like it. I don't care. Let's just all write something, just for a little bit." Peyton's rambling now, but the idea, no matter how weird or boring It sounded a few seconds ago has caught on with the other two.

Unbeknownst to the other two, all three girls wrote about _someday_. Their own, or course, but someday nonetheless. Each sat scribbling away. Haley, Indian-style in her corner seat on the couch, pen scribbling away faster than any of the other two could come up with answers. Peyton, lying on her stomach, hair in a messy bun, deep in thought, but knowing deep down exactly that she's going to write. And Brooke, leaned up against the couch, on the floor, with the back of her pen between her teeth, gnawing away her thoughts. She knows exactly what she should write, but also that if she write it down, no matter how freeing it will be, that she won't be able to lie to herself for much longer.

--

He told me that _someday_, he was going to marry me. I believed him, because I trusted him and I loved him. I trust him and I love him. And _someday_ for us came sooner than we'd expected, sooner than anyone would have pictured, for any couple, and especially for us. No one thought we'd last, hell I didn't even think we'd last. The player and the prude (yeah, that's me), the star basketball player and little tutor girl who just wanted to look out for her best friend, said player's hated half-brother. Yeah, real conventional, if you lived in your own little fairytale world. Which I guess you could say we did. We grew to understand each other, and that understanding blossomed into love. And as corny as our story may seem, it's still our story. Maybe for some hopefuls, who just wanted a constant, a happy ending, our journey served as optimism, the answer they'd receive if they held on long enough. You know, those romantics who see the light at the end of the tunnel no matter the situation. We got our _someday_, and journeyed far beyond that _someday_, into a life no one, not even us, ever pictured. But I have to say, I love this life. Yes, this may not have been what I wished for initially, but it is so much better, so much more than I could've dreamed for. And now I don't have to dream about it, because it's a reality for me. Here, with my man and my little boy, I no longer have to think about _someday_.

-Haley James-Scott (wouldn't want to be anyone else)

--

I have a husband. And a baby girl. A family, complete with husband and a kid. A husband, it just sounds so surreal. And almost, distant and … I don't know. I don't know much of anything these days. All I can say is this was not something I pictured for myself. I mean, yes I always knew sometime in the future I'd settle down with a husband and kids and have a life to come home to. Settle. Settling, that's what it feels like I did. Don't get me wrong, I'm content with my life. Happy? Maybe. I just can't help but wonder about _someday_. A promise made in a life that doesn't seem to connect with this one. A word that gave me so much hope in a time, and place, so disconnected with my own I'm not even sure it's real. I was in love with that boy, I was. That much I can tell you with absolute confidence. People always said me and a certain blond were meant to be. But what if it was a different blond? The one I let go of all those years ago, and still regret doing so. Maybe one day I'll finally summon the courage to seek out that boy, that man and his little girl who for a time I felt was also my little girl. Maybe one day I'll finally experience my _someday._

-Peyton Elizabeth Scott (ever wonder how _Peyton Jagielski_ would sound?)

--

A boy once told me that someday, he was going to marry me. Yes, it wasn't actually something between him and I, and yes, I'd written the script, but even for just a little while, I could believe that was true. That one day, I would be married to him, the only boy who seemed to love me and the only one I'd ever loved back. Maybe it was foolish of me to believe that we were something true. To believe that we could last when the whole world around us seemed to be rooting for the other team. When all our friends, even if they didn't say so directly, seemed to believe he belonged with my best friend. So, I gave him up. She told me she loved him, and some could call me stupid for giving him up so easily, but I just didn't want to have to fight anymore. Isn't love supposed to be easy? To happen naturally, and smoothly and without odds? I don't believe that now. But now, it's too late. For I have learned that true love is not easy. True love takes work and goes through good times and bad, and it lasts. I believe that I did have true love with that boy, I do. But sometimes, true love isn't enough, I suppose. So, now, when people don't dare say I have settled, I know I have. He, a different guy, told me that someday, I'd be ready to let someone in. The truth is, I did and I have. Long ago, I let that boy in and though we did not get our happy ending, the time I spent with him and the love I had with him was the better than I'd ever imagined. So, yes, someday I'd be ready to let someone in. But what happens when someday is a time so long ago you're not even sure it's worth it to hold out for another? My _someday_ did happen, and he might've believed it could be with him, but in all honesty, my_ someday_ lies in the hands of a different blond. Except, that dream is out of reach, at least for me. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice letting him go that night after the Naley wedding, and more ofthen then not, I know didn't. Someday, the _original someday_, at least for me, is not mine to dream about anymore. All I have is today. And I guess that's all I can ever hope for, now. So much for _someday_.

-Brooke Davis (I guess _Scott_ never stood a chance, not in this life)

--

Haley finishes first, of course. She's the only non-conflicted one. She watches her two friends scribble away, the little creases each wear on her forehead and wonders what secrets these girls keep to themselves. She folds her writing up into three, digs her spoon into the pint of ice cream on the table only to realize there's nothing left, and finally settles for waiting motionless. It's quiet in the room, save for the song that's blasting from her stereo. She's not familiar with the song; it's Brooke's iPod currently plugged in. _Shattered, by Trading Yesterday. It's a nice song_, she thinks. Fitting for the moment if nothing else. But the quiet from the girls is almost comforting, and it reminds each that their friendship is strong, hell it's survived this far.

Peyton finishes next, and looks up at Haley, whose been contently watching her friends write. "That's kinda creepy, you know, you staring away like that," she can't help but comment. Nonetheless the comment throws some humor back into the seriousness that the room's come to hold. "Pass the ice cream, will ya?" Of course that's the nest thing to come out of her mouth. Half Baked is Peyton's favorite.

Haley happily obliges and a grin slowly spreads across her face as she watches Peyton excitedly dig her spoon into the container only to frown as her spoon comes back out empty. A hearty laugh escapes from her lips even as she tries to suppress the grin.

"I hate you."

"I love you, too!"

"Bite me."

The long forgotten purple throw pillow next to Brooke is now no longer at her side. She's thrown it at Peyton, who manages to catch it. Before Haley can even think about ducking, the pillow meets her face, and in surprise, she leans back, letting her paper fall from her fingertips. Peyton and Brooke watch as the delicate piece of stationary glides across the table in front of the couch, and lands atop the cinnamon candle. Who lit that candle anyways? The paper slowly starts to burn, and Brooke reaches for it, hoping to save whatever part is left.

"Leave it." It seemed like the appropriate thing to say, so Haley did.

"Uhh…"

"Hey! That's what we should do. Burn the papers."

No matter how ridiculous that sounds, both Brooke and Haley agree. Seems solemn and … for lack of a better term, right.

So that's what they do. As Haley's paper finishes burning, Peyton sticks hers into the chamomile candle next to Haley. Brooke takes a last look at her secret, and thinks that maybe she can keep lying to herself after all. So she took sticks her piece of paper into Haley's cinnamon candle, and watches her secret burn away.

_Lies. We live a tangled web of lies._

_--  
_

Life sucks like that sometimes, but what can we do? We made our choices, so unless we are brave enough to admit we're wrong, we have to live with those choices. Now for some of us, those choices are golden, leading us toward great joy, happiness and love. For those of us not so lucky, rash decisions are hard to live with. But you know what, we do. Why? Because life is hard, and we're scared, and sometimes, consequences are just too hard to face. Screw _someday_ if it means baggage. _Today_ is easier to live with.

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure if I'm still keeping the other drabble, probably not because I really am not happy with it, but maybe so, because a couple of people actually like it. We'll see I suppose. I'm not even sure if people read ANs but if you do, go check out this video (brucas fans, I guess) which I was listening to while I wrote this story. And I just had to point out how in the video, the B/J and B/L kiss scenes blend into each other, and really fit perfectly, like they were recreating it only with Julian instead of Lucas. Just pointing that out. **

**(fyi the video isn't mine, I don't know whose it is and I suppose its not mine to share, but I just wanted you guys to check it out :D )**

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 7 H Z d – k X f i -g**


	2. AN

So I was originally going to use the number of reviews to decide if I should continue on with the story (as in, are people actually interested in reading this story or am I just wasting my time here). But seeing as how I only got one review, that kinda leads towards no. But then I got a couple of favorites/story alerts, so now I'm kind of confused. So it'd be appreciated if you guys would let me know how I'm doing and if you'd like me to continue with the story. Please respond soon, as if people are interested I want to get the next chapter up before I leave on the weekend. Otherwise I won't be able to put anything up until mid-August. And I have something in mind to write next [:

ps. I reread the first chapter and I know I had quite a few typos there. That won't happen anymore if this story continues. Just putting that out there. [:


End file.
